Secret du passé
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Hermione Granger vient de décéder suite à une potion qui a mal tourné... Une de ses amies voit un flash info à la télé et se souvient d'une belle mais triste histoire d'amour...


_Titre :_ Secret du passé

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling, sauf Emeline et Rose qui sortent de mon imagination. Même si j'aurai bien aimé que Severus soit à moi... Snif...

_Note_ : Voila une petit one shot que j'ai écris pendant mes cours... Oui je sais ça n'est pas bien du tout ... Je me cache. Encore avec Severus bien sur... Mais pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fan fiction: L'ombre de Severus ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive bientôt... Je suis toujours en période de tournage et ça prends beaucoup de temps... Bien sur je prends toujours toutes les reviews même les critiques parce que c'est ce qui fait le plus avancé.

_Résumé :_ Hermione Granger vient de décédé suite à une potion qui a mal tourné... Une de ses amies voit un flash info à la télé et se souvient d'une belle mais triste histoire...

_Bonne lecture :) Et Rated T juste parce qu'elle est triste... C'est tout.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Flash Info TV :<span> Nous apprenons à l'instant le décès de la célèbre chercheuse Hermione Granger suite à l'explosion d'une nouvelle potion sur laquelle elle était en train de travailler. Miss Granger est devenue célèbre pour la création d'une potion permettant de guérir de la lèpre. Le monde scientifique est en deuil ce soir.

- Dis mamie, pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux ? Tu la connaissais la dame ?

Je me retourne en douceur vers Maxime mon petit fils de 3 ans qui joue sur le tapis avec son mini-balai. Enfin non, Maxime n'est pas réellement mon petit fils mais passons. Ceci est une longue histoire et je vous expliquerai cela plus tard.

- Oui Max, j'ai connu cette dame il y a bien longtemps alors que je n'étais qu'en 4ème année à Poudlard. On était assez proche. Mais c'était il y a longtemps…  
>- Elle était comment ? Dis mamie, tu me raconteras un jour comment c'était à Poudlard ? Tu n'en parles jamais.<br>- Oui Max mais pas ce soir. C'est une bien longue histoire et il est tard. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Aller hop ! Au lit mon grand.

Je prends mon petit bout de chou dans mes bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Je le couche et le borde. Maxime rechigne quelques temps mais après lui avoir promis que demain je lui raconterai toute l'histoire il se roule en boule tranquillement. Maxime est un petit garçon très sage et je suis heureuse de m'en occuper.

- Bonne nuit petit Max.  
>- Bonne nuit mamie, me répondit-il en baillant.<p>

Je m'éloigne doucement pendant qu'il prend sa peluche chouette dans ses bras. Je vais moi-même me coucher. La nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre me bouleverse et, dans mon lit, les souvenirs affluent dans ma tête. Une bien veille histoire revient me hanter. En effet, j'avais bien connu Hermione Granger. Mieux que la plupart des gens même…  
>A l'époque, j'étais une jeune élève de Serpentard. Mais je ne m'entendais pas avec les jeunes de ma maison. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais à Serpentard… Certes je descendais d'une famille de sang pur et de Serpentards mais je n'étais pas vraiment comme eux. Résultat, j'étais fréquemment la victime de leur bêtise. Sortilège d'Amnésie, Impérium… Ils s'amusaient beaucoup à ce petit jeu. Cependant, j'étais une excellente élève et le jour où un imbécile m'a envoyer un sortilège d'Amnésie juste avant un devoir, m'obligeant ainsi à rendre copie blanche, le professeur Rogue a comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il savait être très persuasif et résultat j'ai craqué. Je lui ai tout raconté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il m'aimait bien alors il m'a pris sous son aile. Il est donc allé demander conseil au directeur : Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier m'a mis sous la coupe de la plus brillante des élèves de Poudlard… Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Hermione Granger.<p>

Flash Back : 

- Vous avez demandé à me voir Monsieur le Directeur ?

Une jeune fille blonde avec les cheveux en bataille venait d'entrer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir entre le professeur Rogue et moi sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, je remarquais son insigne. Elle faisait partie de Gryffondor et était Préfète.

- En effet Miss Granger. Je souhaiterai vous demander quelque chose. Mais tout d'abord, je ne vous ai pas présenté la jeune femme assise à côté de vous. Miss Hermione Granger, je vous présente Miss Émeline Carrel. Miss Carrel est élève à Serpentard. C'est une élève brillante, aussi brillante que vous au même âge. Mais elle a quelques soucis avec ceux de sa maison. Je ne peux changer la décision du Choipeau mais j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez d'elle. Que Gryffondor devienne grâce à vous sa maison d'adoption…  
>- Occuper ? Mais professeur qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Vous avez dit qu'elle était brillante alors que vais-je faire ? Je ne vais pas lui corriger ses devoirs ? Excuse-moi Émeline mais tu es en quoi? 3ème année?<br>- 4ème année, la corrigeais-je en même temps que le professeur Rogue.  
>- 4ème année… Encore mieux. Je doute qu'à 15 ans, tu aies réellement envie d'avoir quelqu'un en permanence derrière toi.<br>- Elle a raison… acquiesçais-je.  
>- Mais non mesdemoiselles. Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je pensais plus à quelque chose comme des sœurs… Miss Granger. J'aimerai que vous et le professeur Rogue vous la surveilliez de loin… Un peu comme une famille. Vous pourriez même lui apprendre à se défendre Miss. Vous avez appris beaucoup avec Potter. Et vous professeur… Qui osera s'approcher de la protégée du sombre maître des potions ?...<p>

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et je me sentis alors soulagée. J'étais en sécurité. Le professeur Rogue était le plus craint de tout les professeurs et la réputation de la jeune femme n'était plus à faire. Je ne l'avais pas reconnue au premier coup d'œil mais lorsque le directeur avait donné son nom, j'avais eu comme un flash. Maintenant, je ne risquais plus rien.

C'est suite à cela que nous avons appris à faire connaissance toutes les deux. Il se trouve que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup alors ce fut assez simple pour trouver des sujets de conversations. Grâce à elle, j'ai rencontré Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Et elle, garce à moi, elle a redécouvert le professeur Rogue. En les regardant et en discutant avec eux dans les mois qui suivirent, j'avais remarqué que le sombre professeur des Potions n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune griffonne et que cette dernière avait découvert que son professeur était en fait quelqu'un d'assez séduisant et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, une homme gentil.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Hermione m'avait annoncé que Severus l'avait embrassée. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle était arrivée dans notre pièce fétiche, une petite salle que l'on avait découvert et dans laquelle on avait l'habitude de se voir pour discuter en secret, avec un sourire immense et ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie intense. Elle m'avait alors annoncé la merveilleuse nouvelle. Depuis le temps que je les voyais se tourner autour ces deux là. J'étais heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés… C'est ainsi que je suis revenu la seule personne au courant de leur secret. Je leur servais à l'un comme à l'autre d'alibi. Je disparaissais le temps d'une soirée prétextant une soirée entre filles avec Hermione ou un cours particulier avec le professeur Rogue que j'avais fini par appeler Severus…

Pendant les vacances d'été Hermione est même tombée enceinte. Moi j'étais heureuse pour eux deux mais Severus n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Ils se sont longuement disputés mais Severus a fini par accepter le fait qu'il allait être papa. Tous les deux par contre tremblaient à l'idée que la grossesse d'Hermione ne passe pas inaperçue. Elle était majeure mais les relations élève-professeur étaient très mal vues. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione faisait parti de ces femmes qui ne prennent que très peu de ventre. La grossesse se passa donc dans la plus grande discrétion. De plus, Voldemort commençait à redevenir de plus en plus actif. Les professeurs avaient donc autre chose en tête… Ce dernier avait décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Harry Potter. En effet, la chasse aux horcruxes était assez fructueuse et Voldemort se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable. Severus avait repris son rôle d'espion et moi j'avais la charge de veiller sur Hermione pendant ses missions.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul horcruxe quand Voldemort décida d'attaquer Poudlard un beau jour d'avril. La fille d'Hermione et de Severus était née quelques semaines avant et Severus l'avait mise à l'abri sachant l'imminence de l'attaque chez des moldus. Personne en dehors de ses parents ne savait où elle était. Personne à part moi puisque les parents d'un commun accord m'avait désignée pour être la gardienne du secret. La petite Rose Rogue-Granger était donc en sécurité loin de Poudlard lorsque l'attaque a été déclenchée. Je ne vous raconterai pas le déroulement de cette bataille. De nombreux livres la racontent bien mieux que moi et de façon plus précise. Mais cette nuit là, j'ai assisté impuissante à la fin de la belle histoire d'amour dont je vous parlais précédemment. Une triste fin due à un homme qui voulait juste protéger le cœur de celle qu'il aimait.

J'ai participé de loin à cette bataille. J'aidais Mme Pomfresh à m'occuper des nombreux blessés qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle. J'ai vu de nombreuses personnes mourir dans mes bras et lorsque Voldemort a été tué j'ai quitté la grande salle pour aller à la recherche de blessés ailleurs dans le château. Je cherchais plus particulièrement Severus. J'avais aperçu Hermione dans la grande salle avant de partir. J'ai fini par le retrouver. Il n'était peut être pas trop tard. Il respirait encore mais semblait souffrir atrocement.

- Severus ! Tu m'entends ?  
>- Trop tard…Severus non !, hurlais-je. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Et Hermione et Rose ?<br>- Elle ne souffrira pas… ,me souffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

Et je me mis à pleurer. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle ne souffrirai pas ? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur ! Je berçais son corps quelques minutes. Quand mes larmes s'estompèrent je partis à la recherche d'Hermione pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Mais comment dire à une jeune femme que celui qu'elle aime est mort ? Comment dire à une jeune mère que le père de son enfant ne reviendra plus jamais ? Je l'ai prise à part le plus discrètement possible…

- Hermione, j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer… Je… Tu… Ah mince je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Voilà Severus est mort, lui soufflais je doucement  
>- Je savais déjà… Il était déjà bien mal en point quand nous l'avons trouvé Harry Ron et moi il y a quelques heures. C'est triste. Le monde des sorciers vient de perdre quelqu'un de bien. Tu savais qu'il a toujours cherché à protéger Harry parce qu'il était fou amoureux de sa mère ? Rogue amoureux… C'est assez énorme…<br>- Oui, je savais… , dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglot.

_Et toi aussi tu le savais ! Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Et qui allait s'occuper de Rose après ça hein ! Oh Severus qu'as-tu fais ?_  
>Hermione me serra dans ses bras la situation s'était inversée. Je pensais que ça serai à moi de la consoler mais non. Par un triste concours de circonstance, c'était moi qui pleurais à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Hermione. Mais je ne me laissais pas aller très longtemps. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me levai donc assez brusquement.<p>

- Merci Hermione. Je dois retourner aider. J'ai promis à Mme Pomfresh de lui donner un coup de main.  
>- Ça va aller ma belle ? Tu veux un coup de main ?<br>- Pas besoin pour moi mais merci quand même. Par contre tu peux aller aider dans la grande salle. Il y a du boulot.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. De mon côté, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Severus. Pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé il me fallait retourner dans le temps. Par chance, je savais que Severus avait un retourneur de temps dans son bureau. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que c'était très pratique de bien s'entendre avec un professeur… J'étais fière d'être l'une des seuls élèves appréciés par le sombre maître des Potions ! Mais trêve de balivernes. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Je mis la main sur le dit instrument et retournais près de corps de Severus. Je passais la chaîne dorée autour de mon cou et fis quelques tours… 4 heures devaient suffire mais je décidais d'en faire un de plus de peur de me retrouver face à Voldemort. Je ne devais pas trop changer le futur mais je ne voulais pas non plus mourirOù la c'est bizarre comme effet. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens ça. En même temps c'est la première fois que j'utilise un retourneur de temps… Ma tête… Ma pauvre tête. Ça tourne… Je vais aller m'asseoir quelque part moi en attendant. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit Severus le jour où il m'a expliqué le principe de ça ? Personne ne doit te voir ? Bah je crois que je vais devoir passer outre cette règle si je veux réussir… Pensai-je en arrivant de mon retour dans le passé.

La nuit était en train de tomber et dehors des cris se faisaient entendre. Parfait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Severus. Je me suis donc assise sur un bloc de pierre. Je ne savais pas si Hermione avait déjà oublié… Il est arrivé une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il semblait apeuré. Il devait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Son visage était baigné de larmes et il murmurait une phrase sans arrêt… J'ai tendu l'oreille et j'ai entendu : « Hermione pardonne-moi… »

Trop tard… Et à peine avais-je entendu cette phrase que Voldemort est arrivé. Je me suis recroquevillée dans un coin et j'ai attendu… J'ai lancé un sort pour ne rien entendre de ce qu'il se passait. Je savais qu'il vivrait encore après. J'ai laissé Hermione, Harry et Ron passer eux aussi. Je n'ai pas écouté. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais entendre la voix indifférente d'Hermione. Elle aurait dû pleurer et se battre pour qu'il puisse vivre et non l'abandonner là. Mais non. Severus en avait décidé autrement. Quand tout le monde est parti laissant le pauvre Severus mourir seul, je me suis approchée de lui. Il était vraiment bien amoché. Nagini avait fait du beau travail.

- Severus tu m'entends ? , lui demandais-je doucement à son oreille  
>- Emeline ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? , me dit-il avec difficulté.<p>

Je me préparais à lui répondre mais il continua

- Chut… Ne dis rien tu sais déjà ce que j'ai fait à Hermione. Oubliettes… Tu viens du futur…  
>- Mais…, m'insurgerai-je<br>- Ne dis pas le contraire, je vois ton retourneur de temps. Tu aurais dû le cacher mieux que ça… Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Au moins je ne mourais pas seul…  
>- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te le promets. Parce que si tu meurs qui s'occupera de Rose ? Hein!Espèce d'idiot ! Tu veux mourir et tu as fait oublier à sa mère qu'elle a une fille. Qui veux-tu qui s'en occupe ?<br>- Toi…

Je fus soufflée par ce mot. Moi ? Mais je n'avais que 17 ans à peine. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! Et mes études ? Encore une fois, on avait fait des choix à ma place. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Alors, sans répliquer, j'ai commencé à soigner les blessures de Severus. J'avais avec moi le matériel de premier secours magique que m'avait prêté Mme Pomfresh. Je savais que personne ne viendrait ici avant la fin de la bataille sinon jamais je n'aurais trouvé Severus dans cet état… Le venin de Nagini était la chose la plus dure à enlever. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai trouvé au fond de la pochette alors que je commençais à désespérer, un bézoard. Je l'ai soigné autant que possible. Mais alors que je pensais l'avoir sorti du pétrin, il est tombé dans un coma profond. Puis je me suis vue m'approcher du lieu. Ça fait très bizarre mais il fallait que je me cache. Même si j'arrivais à sauver Severus, il fallait que l'autre moi le croit mort sinon… J'ai croisé les doigts et par chance ça a marché. Je me suis vu repartir en pleurant. Vite, je suis sortie de ma cachette pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Son pouls était très faible. Il fallait le sortir de là et l'emmener dans un coin tranquille où personne ne pourrait nous trouver…

J'ai mit quelques temps à trouver ce lieu. Vu que je n'arrivais pas à le soigner seule, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Hermione. Elle m'a cru quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais trompée… Vu son pouls, j'aurais très bien pu croire qu'il était mort. A nous deux, on a soigné toutes ses blessures. Puis elle nous a fait transplaner dans la maison où se trouvait Rose. Elle nous a laissé là-bas en nous promettant de revenir. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser revenir ici. Comment lui expliquer pour Rose ? Elle ne pourrait pas retrouver ses souvenirs. Il n'existe aucun antidote au sortilège de l'Oubliette… J'ai donc dû l'utiliser moi même contre elle.

Résultat, aux yeux du monde sorcier anglais Severus et moi avions disparu de la circulation. Nous sommes allé vivre en France quelques mois plus tard… Enfin quand je dis nous… J'ai emmené Severus et Rose avec moi. Severus a mit plusieurs mois à se rétablir. Enfin je parle physiquement parce que psychologiquement, il n'a jamais pu oublier Hermione. Il a été un très bon père pour Rose. Moi j'ai arrêté mes études mais Severus me donnait des cours à la place. Grâce à ça je suis devenue Maître des Potions à mon tour. Mais il n'a pas pu voir ça. Il est mort une semaine avant la remise de mon diplôme à l'académie française des Potions soit 3 ans après la fin de la guerre. Et cette fois ci, je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver malgré ma spécialisation en Médicomagie. Son cœur était fatigué et il s'est tout simplement arrêté un matin. On ne se remet jamais complètement d'une chose pareil.

Hermione est elle aussi devenue Maître des Potions. Elle vit depuis avec Ron mais n'a jamais souhaité se marier avec lui. Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle a eu 3 enfants avec lui. Une fille et 2 garçons, des jumeaux. Elle est heureuse. Et ça Severus en était très fière.  
>Moi, j'ai continué à m'occuper de Rose. Je ne me suis jamais marié ni quoi que ce soit… Rose est devenu comme ma fille. Mais quand elle a été assez grande pour comprendre je lui ai raconté cette histoire. Elle en a voulu à son père très longtemps. Mais elle n'a jamais cherché à rencontrer sa mère. On est allé la voir de loin en Angleterre mais même pour moi ça a été dur. On n'y est jamais retourné. Et nous avons continué notre vie en France…<p>

End Flash Back

Je regarde le portrait de Severus sur ma table de chevet. Il est toujours resté avec moi. Quand on sauve la vie de quelqu'un on y reste attaché.

- Ça y est Severus. Elle est avec toi maintenant. Tu dois être heureux. Tu me manques tu sais et à Rose a un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Max. Tu es grand père... Mais tout ça tu le sais déjà.Je suis sur que tu l'aurais beaucoup aimé et il est déçu de ne pas avoir son grand père. Mais maintenant tu es auprès de celle que tu aimes… Alors sois heureux. Tu me mérites…

Comme je n'arrive pas à dormir je me lève et vais m'asseoir à la fenêtre. Dans le ciel, il me semble apercevoir leur 2 visages qui me sourient et semblent me dire : « Merci pour tout Emeline. A toi d'être heureuse maintenant… »

* * *

><p>Voila... Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin... Et vous comment avez vous trouvé ce petit one shot? Merci d'avance pour vos reviews. Et merci à ma Béta préférée <em>Milju<em> qui a cette fois encore corrigé cette fanfic!

Bizz et à bientot j'espère...

Ps: Si après ça vous avez envie de rire je vous conseil http:(/)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5022603/1/Ma_vie_en_peluche. Enlevez les parenthèses bien sur! J'ai adoré cette fanfiction et je n'ai rarement autant rie qu'avec celle la! Les autres du même auteur sont chouettes également!


End file.
